


Just Be

by purplebylove



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebylove/pseuds/purplebylove
Summary: Sharpay's final performance at East High makes her a little emotional. Gabriella understands completely.





	

The lights are bright, the crowd is on there feet, her heart is racing with the adrenaline that can only be felt the between the final seconds of a performance and the first seconds of applause. Everything feels so surreal. Sharpay really can't believe this is the last show she's ever going to perform at East High; she had worked her butt off all throughout high school, had been in every play, and this was it. This was the end.

Sure, there would be more plays to be in, more songs to sing... But there would never be a group of people she felt closer to. Not even close. So as the night wanes and the crowd disperses, everything is seen through the blur of tears; for once, she's speechless. Sharpay finds herself walking back onto the stage, taking a seat on the edge, the only thing lighting the room is a dull light that hangs overhead. 

She sits and she thinks, and the tears come, slowly but surely. She thinks back to all the times she wasted, how mean she was; she had changed and been forgiven, but it could've been sooner. She could've had more fun, could've been less serious. It was just high school, after all. It was also the past. Sharpay sighs, leaning forward and resting her chin in her hands. The past.

"Hey stranger, where have you been?" Sharpay looks up to the last person she thought would ever come to look for her- Gabriella. "People were raving about the performance, especially yours but... you weren't there. That's so unlike you. Normally you'd be basking in the glory of successful night, especially the final performance."

"I guess I just got a little overwhelmed." Sharpay says, wiping her eyes. She feels a presence beside her and looks over at Gabriella, smiling reassuringly.

"I know how you feel." Gabriella agrees, her voice softening. "It's like the end of an era."

"Things are going to change." Sharpay's voice cracks at the end. She hadn't known it until recently, but change was her biggest fear. That's why Gabriella was such a threat to her, she also realized.

"Change can be a good thing." Gabriella says, taking Sharpay's hand; she feels warm and Sharpay looks down at their fingers, interlocked, then looks away. "We'll go off to college and come back during breaks, and catch up on what's going on in our lives. Then we'll go to karaoke bars and reminisce on our high school days. It'll be great."

"But what if we don't do any of those things?" Sharpay's voice is soft, almost intelligible if you weren't listening closely. "What if we never see each other again? Or never even talk again? It's so easy to lose touch when we've all gone our separate ways. I don't think my parents talk to a single person they knew in high school, besides at their reunions."

"Maybe we won't." Gabriella shrugs. "People change, people grow. I don't know about you, or any of them. but I definitely want you in my life for the long run."

Gabriella's eyes are glossy, and Sharpay senses a shift in the tone of the conversation. There's a look in her eyes, too, that Sharpay can't interpret. There's a moment of silence before Sharpay nods.

"I think I want you in my life forever, Gabriella."


End file.
